Question: Evaluate the following expression. $9+\dfrac{8^3}{2} =$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}9+\dfrac{8^3}{2} \\\\ &=9+\dfrac{8\cdot 8 \cdot 8}{2} \end{aligned}$ $=9+\dfrac{512}{2}$ $=9+256$ $=265$